midianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GolgothaKinslayer/Achievements
Here are a bunch of achievement badges you can collect and add to your profiles. Most of these are things that you do in game, but some are very much out of game awards. It is up to you to keep track of when you have earned an achievement, and post it appropriately. Doing so, however, earns you 500 experience points (to the character of your choosing, if you have more than one, and is earned for something that is a strictly player—rather than character—action). Many of these can also be easily repurposed as statuses. Ace.png|Five or more kills in one combat Ain't Got Time to Bleed.png|Get hit for ten points of damage at once without suffering a Wound Arsenal-award.png|Use five different weapons in one combat Awesome.png|Participated on the website in a meaningful way Backstabber.png|Slay an ally Big Brother-Big Sister.png|Be responsible for a non-player character who cannot take care of themselves Black Belt.png|Have ten or more levels of a hand-to-hand skill Bloody Thorns.png|Participate in the Calluna Conquest Campaign Boot to the Head.png|Take down an opponent without using weapons Builder.png|Detail your home, place of work, or base of operations Chronicler.png|Write a character journal in any format Conqueror.png|Create or take over a domain consisting of multiple settlements Craftmaster.png|Learn all crafting skills Cruel.png|Killed someone who surrendered Defender of Eternity.png|Participated in the Purging of Infernus campaign Delver.png|Go into Infernus and live to tell about it Double-whammy.png|Kill two enemies with one shot Everything Is Ruined Forever.png|Retested a catastrophic failure by rolling another fumble Fail at Life.png|Roll five catastrophic fumbles in one engagement Fish Fingers.png|Killed a shark with your bare hands Fortified.png|Oversee or order the construction of a fort or castle Four of a Kind.png|Learn four classes or codicils Genocide.png|Killed more than ten thousand people Globetrotter.png|Been to all three continents Has-Been.png|Have someone fail a reputation check for you if your score is 75+ Horsemaster.png|Learn all horsemanship skills I'd Crit That.png|Roll ten critical successes in one encounter Jack the Giant Slayer.png|Kill seven foes in one round Juicy.png|Have a drink at the Roost Legendary.png|Your exploits are discussed by other players outside of game, or in a different campaign Man-at-Arms.png|Become proficient in at least eight different weapon skills Master of Autumn.png|Play for more than 24 hours in one marathon session Megadamage.png|Cause a hundred points of damage at once Merciful.png|Let an enemy go when you had them dead to rights Merciless.png|Killed a helpless foe Millionaire.png|Acquire more than a thousand gold Royals or 125 Imperial Bullion in assets Mom Loved Me More.png|Play a character who is the family member of another person's player character Monologuing.png|Bonus if your monologue includes a diabolical 'muah-ha-ha' laugh, and then you leave your enemies in a death trap as you walk away Monster.png|Killed more than a hundred people My Kung-fu Is Fight!.png|Have at least thirty levels of hand-to-hand skills Narrate to Self.png|It's a genre convention Neradian.png|Traverse realities between Minera and Midian Prime Notorious.png|Gain a triple-digit reputation On Rock And Roll.png|Founded a city One Ring.png|Customise, craft, or design a special item Packrat.png|Have at least fifty items on your equipment list; if you don't have at least a medium load—or you expressly aren't carrying them on you—then you're probably cheating Prince of Thieves.png|Roleplay an accent, mannerism, or speech pattern throughout a session Real Ultimate Power.png|Have ten or more levels in a stealth skill Revered Ancestor.png|Someone else creates a legacy character based on your character Roboteching.png|Retest multiple failed ranged attacks in one round Runebearer.png|Accidentally roll 1D12 for an attack, and still manage to score accuracy damage Scion.png|Play a legacy character based on someone else's player-character Slaughterer.png|Killed more than twenty people Subsecond.png|Attack seven times in one round Successfully Adulting.png|Get a real grownup job Sword of Grayskull.png|You and another player cooperate to create a special item They Look Like Big, Good, Strong Hands, Don't They.png|Get kicked out of the Roost Travelled.png|Visit three or more countries (or major non-national regions, like the Farreaches) Trophy Collector.png|Keep some souvenier from at least a dozen defeated opponents Underdog.png|Defeat an opponent at least twice your level Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A.png|Come back from the dead (Undeath or apparent death) Use the Force, Luke.png|Roll three consecutive critical successes Worldbuilder.png|Added something to the game ;Ace: Five or more kills in one combat ;Ain't Got Time to Bleed: Get hit for ten points of damage at once without suffering a Wound ;Arsenal-award: Use five different weapons in one combat ;Awesome: Participated on the website in a meaningful way ;Backstabber: Slay an ally ;Big Brother-Big Sister: Be responsible for a non-player character who cannot take care of themselves ;Black Belt: Have ten or more levels of a hand-to-hand skill ;Bloody Thorns: Participate in the Calluna Conquest Campaign ;Boot to the Head: Take down an opponent without using weapons ;Builder: Detail your home, place of work, or base of operations ;Chronicler: Write a character journal in any format ;Conqueror: Create or take over a domain consisting of multiple settlements ;Craftmaster: Learn all crafting skills ;Cruel: Killed someone who surrendered ;Defender of Eternity: Participated in the Purging of Infernus campaign ;Delver: Go into Infernus and live to tell about it ;Double-whammy: Kill two enemies with one shot ;Everything Is Ruined Forever: Retested a catastrophic failure by rolling another fumble ;Fail at Life: Roll five catastrophic fumbles in one engagement ;Fish Fingers: Killed a shark with your bare hands ;Fortified: Oversee or order the construction of a fort or castle ;Four of a Kind: Learn four classes or codicils ;Genocide: Killed more than ten thousand people ;Globetrotter: Been to all three continents ;Has-Been: Have someone fail a reputation check for you if your score is 75+ ;Horsemaster: Learn all horsemanship skills ;I'd Crit That: Roll ten critical successes in one encounter ;Jack the Giant Slayer: Kill seven foes in one round ;Juicy: Have a drink at the Roost ;Legendary: Your exploits are discussed by other players outside of game, or in a different campaign ;Man-at-Arms: Become proficient in at least eight different weapon skills ;Master of Autumn: Play for more than 24 hours in one marathon session ;Megadamage: Cause a hundred points of damage at once ;Merciful: Let an enemy go when you had them dead to rights ;Merciless: Killed a helpless foe ;Millionaire: Acquire more than a thousand gold Royals or 125 Imperial Bullion in assets ;Mom Loved Me More: Play a character who is the family member of another person's player character ;Monologuing: Bonus if your monologue includes a diabolical 'muah-ha-ha' laugh, and then you leave your enemies in a death trap as you walk away ;Monster: Killed more than a hundred people ;My Kung-fu Is Fight!: Have at least thirty levels of hand-to-hand skills ;Narrate to Self: It's a genre convention ;Neradian: Traverse realities between Minera and Midian Prime ;Notorious: Gain a triple-digit reputation ;On Rock And Roll: Founded a city ;One Ring: Customise, craft, or design a special item ;Packrat: Have at least fifty items on your equipment list; if you don't have at least a medium load—or you expressly aren't carrying them on you—then you're probably cheating ;Prince of Thieves: Roleplay an accent, mannerism, or speech pattern throughout a session ;Real Ultimate Power: Have ten or more levels in a stealth skill ;Revered Ancestor: Someone else creates a legacy character based on your character ;Roboteching: Retest multiple failed ranged attacks in one round ;Runebearer: Accidentally roll 1D12 for an attack, and still manage to score accuracy damage ;Scion: Play a legacy character based on someone else's player-character ;Slaughterer: Killed more than twenty people ;Subsecond: Attack seven times in one round ;Successfully Adulting: Get a real grownup job ;Sword of Grayskull: You and another player cooperate to create a special item ;They Look Like Big, Good, Strong Hands, Don't They: Get kicked out of the Roost ;Travelled: Visit three or more countries (or major non-national regions, like the Farreaches) ;Trophy Collector: Keep some souvenier from at least a dozen defeated opponents ;Underdog: Defeat an opponent at least twice your level ;Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A: Come back from the dead (Undeath or apparent death) ;Use the Force, Luke: Roll three consecutive critical successes ;Worldbuilder: Added something to the game Category:Blog posts